


Last Thoughts of a Brilliant Mind

by asqualidphantasmagoriaofbreath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, Poetry, Reichenbach Fall, Sentiment, falling, johnlock if you squint, this was dumb and for a literature project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asqualidphantasmagoriaofbreath/pseuds/asqualidphantasmagoriaofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem about the Reichenbach Fall, through Sherlock's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts of a Brilliant Mind

It's an illusion, at the top of this building, see?

A confession from someone with a face just like me.

Deduce it, obvious, it's in the palms of my hands.

I'll be away for a while, until his disciples disband.

Our villain is dead, but I'm not so sure,

If I do this last dance, the doctor's safety's ensured.

Leaving a note, that's what people do,

I'm not one for sentiment, but I'll fall for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the crap. Thanks for putting up with it.


End file.
